


Shakespearience

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: It's All Fun and Games [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Humor, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A game of Shakespeare quotes prompts Martin, Douglas, Carolyn, and Arthur to take a stroll down memory lane.





	Shakespearience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts), [beltainefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/gifts), [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts), [Norma_de_Plume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norma_de_Plume/gifts).



“Long-windedness is the spirit of Arthur in steward-mode, especially when he's trying to make a safety film.”

 

“Oh, hang on, Douglas, I know that one… _Brevity is the soul of wit.”_

 

“Well done. How about one that fits in with the day Arthur wouldn’t stop asking us to explain how aeroplanes fly?”

 

“Ummm… Hmmm… No, now you’re being too obscure for me.”

 

_“Knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven.”_

 

“And GERTI is the plane wherewith the two of you should be flying us to Yakushima, rather than sitting here quoting Shakespeare. We’ve got 14 Japanese businessmen on board who’ve spent the past two and a half hours drinking sake and becoming less and less like the cultural stereotype of polite reserve. If we don’t take off soon, I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

 

 _“Though she be but little, she is fierce.”_  

 

“Douglas, I will punch you in the brain.”

 

“Relax, Carolyn. We’re still grounded due to the weather, but ATC said it would only be another 40 minutes or so.”

 

“Forty minutes! I cannot take another 40 minutes with that lot.”

 

“You could always hide out in the flight deck, and join in our little game of Shakespearience.”

 

“Ooh! Can I play, too?”

 

“Arthur, what are you doing up here? Who’s supervising the passengers?”

 

“They’ve mostly drunk themselves into a stupor by now, so I thought I’d just let them sleep it off on their own.”

 

“Fine. So what are the rules of this game?”

 

“You think of some shared experience we’ve had that reminds you of a Shakespeare quote, and you give a clue for it. Douglas has been coming up with most of them.”

 

“And I have another one for you: This is true of everyone who’s ever lived, except Mr. Lehman when we took him to Boston.”

 

_“A man can die but once.”_

 

“You’re a natural at this, Carolyn.”

 

“Thank you. Alright, I’ve got one about that same trip: This one’s true unless you’re flying Yo-Yo Airways and can’t decide whether or not to land in Reykjavik.”

 

_“What’s done can’t be undone.”_

 

“Exactly, Martin — I think that was the day you proved to us all that what’s done _can_ be undone and redone and undone and redone and—”

 

“Yes, yes, fine. My turn. How about one for the time we were stuck in Xinzhou overnight because of Arthur’s snowman?”

 

“Hey! My snowman ended up saving the day!”

 

“After ruining the day.”

 

 _“Now is the winter of our discontent.”_  

 

“Oh, that works, but it’s not the one I was thinking of.”

 

 _“Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows.”_  

 

“That was the one.”

 

“Very strange bedfellows, indeed — especially since one of them smelled like bacon.”

 

“That was because of YOU, Douglas!”

 

“Well, it should have taught you the lesson of another Shakespeare quote.”

 

“I’ve got that one, and you should have followed it, Martin — _Neither a borrower nor a lender be.”_  

 

“Carolyn, I did _not_ lend my travel iron to Douglas. He pinched it out of my flight bag to fry himself a bacon butty.”

 

“You know, there’s a theory that Bacon _was_ Shakespeare.”

 

_“I cannot tell what the dickens his name is.”_

 

“No, Charles Dickens was certainly no Shakespeare.”

 

“I think you’re getting off topic. I’ve got one for you, Carolyn, about a certain ex-husband.”

 

“Quite right, Martin — though rather obvious. _I dote on his very absence.”_

 

“Ah — Now that puts me in mind of one that applies to Carolyn’s insistence that she’s not dating Herc the Berk.”

 

“If you say _The lady doth protest too much,_ Douglas, I’ll punch you in the other, tinier brain you keep in your pants.”

 

_“Mum’s the word.”_

 

“Ooh — I’ve got one. Remember when Mum went to buy that stuffed sheep for Herc? And she made Martin go with her to carry it?” 

 

“I remember it all too well.”

 

“As do I. You made us miss our takeoff window because you insisted on chasing all those geese through the security gate.”

 

“Yes! And with each one we kept chanting ‘Will it make the buzzer go? Will it make the buzzer go?’”

 

“I believe you were the only one chanting, Arthur. And what does any of that have to do with a Shakespeare quote?”

 

“Well, remember how Martin got stung and fell out of a tree and hurt himself? So, when we saw that both of his hands were swollen, we could have asked him: _Two bees or not two bees?”_

**Author's Note:**

> All’s well that ends well, right? 
> 
> This was written for the @cabinpressurechallenge tumblr prompt “To be or not to be.” 
> 
> To bastardise Shakespeare a wee bit, comments and kudos are the perfectest herald of joy.


End file.
